The present invention generally relates to abrading tools for buffing, cleaning and polishing of surfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to abrading tools for buffing, cleaning and polishing tight spaces in intricate carvings, artwork and the like.
Abrasive materials, for example steel wool, are generally known in the prior art for their utility in preparing surfaces for receipt of finishes such as paint, oil, varnish and the like. Recessed and raised areas of a surface cannot be easily prepared by the means presently known in the prior art because of the close spaces formed thereby. There is therefore a pressing need for a means to abrade the narrow spaces formed by intricate carvings and markings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,026 to Paithe an abrading tool providing support for a coiled strip of abrasive material is disclosed for use with a power tool such as a lathe, drill or routing machine. The abrading tool of the Paithe invention is limited to use with strips of abrasive material and power tools. This limitation does not permit the manual control of the abrasive material necessary for many artistic works and the flexibility of using different types and grades of abrasive materials. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,828 to Burnand there is disclosed an abrading tool having a working portion including an abrasive insert suitable for use in high temperatures. This abrasive tool is likewise directed toward use with a dressing or turning tool, or power drill, and discloses improvements in the resistance to high temperature deterioration.